Tout celà n'aurait jamais du arriver
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] OSLemonyaoi GxG prix pour le concours organisé sur Der Schlussel lorsque rien ne se passe comme prévu, tout peut arriver...dans un ascenseur...


**Je n'ai pas**** encore**** posté la suite de Der Schlussel, alors pas de réponse à LA question qui fait l'objet du concours sur le chapitre 3... mais comme certaines/ certains (y a-t-il des mâles parmis nous ?) ont trouvé, ben voilà le cadeau XP**

**  
Et oui, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir trouvé (en comptant ceux qui me laissent des commentaires sur le blog), et ben je met le cadeau ! Même s'il vous faudra attendre pour savoir la réponse !**

**  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'avais promis un lemon, donc c'est un lemon. C'est vraiment pas mon fort les lemons, mais bon... promesse faite, promesse tenue !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver**

Tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Ils n'auraient jamais du rester ces quelques jours de plus dans ce pays qui n'était pas le leur. Ils n'auraient jamais du céder aux insistances de David leur manager, même s'il leur avait fait le coup des Chibi-eyes... Ils n'auraient jamais du se faire interviewer une énième fois. Ils n'auraient jamais du rester tout les deux signer quelques autographes, pendant que les deux autres s'enfuyaient... espèces de lâches !  
Et bien sur, ils n'auraient jamais du entrer tout les deux, seuls, dans cet ascenseur.  
Car évidement il allait tomber en panne.  
Tout était si prévisible...  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent fixement lorsque la boite de métal dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés s'arrêta brusquement entre deux étages. Ils eurent alors deux réactions assez différentes.  
Le plus grands se mit à taper à grands coups sur la porte d'acier; jurant avec colère, tandis que l'autre se contenta de s'adosser sur le mur opposé en soupirant de lassitude.

- ...si prévisible...

Avait-il dit cela pour la situation, ou pour la réaction de son compagnon de galère ? Qui sait...  
Ledit compagnon cessa finalement de taper la pauvre et innocente porte, et soupira profondément.

- Bon... essayons de réfléchir caaaaaaalmement...

- ...

- ...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! SORTEZ-NOUS DE LAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

- --"

- ...on dirait que cha marche po... snif...;(

- Personne ne peut nous entendre. Par contre...

L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup de rein t attrapa le combiné qui se trouvait dans un coin de l'habitacle. Malheureusement dans sa joie à l'idée de sortir, le plus grand des deux attrapa avec un peu de brutalité l'appareil, et se retrouva avec l'engin dans les mains... le fil arraché, pendouillant lamentablement.

- Euuuh...

- ...--"

- ...dé-désolé...

- ... #soupire de lassitude intense#

- On...on peut toujours essayer les portables, nan ?

- Vas-y, j'ai pas le mien là...  
- Oki

L'adolescent fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa un petit appareil, qui émit une sonnerie stridente dès qu'il se mit à pianoter dessus.

- Merde ! ...je...j'ai plus de batterie...

Évidement, ça aurait été trop beau. Un lourd soupire échappa au plus petit.

- T-tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir nous faire sortir ?

- Je pense oui... mais il va falloir attendre qu'ils s'en rendent compte par eux-mêmes, puis qu'il arriver à débloquer ce truc...

- Ouais... ça devrait pas être trop long !

- Mmmm...

Ils s'installèrent sur le sol de l'ascenseur, et se mirent à attendre.  
L'aîné soupira une énième fois. Ça faisait bien presque 10 minutes qu'ils attendaient maintenant... et c'est long 10 minutes quand on a rien à faire à part regarder cette dôle de bosse là sur le mur, comme une sorte de pois chiche (Cicérooooooon XP)...  
Il releva la tête et regarda son compagnon, qui lui n'avait pas bougé : la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.  
Le "gaffeur" fronça soudain les sourcils... pourquoi l'autre tremblait-il autant ? Il était parcourus de soubresauts, ses épaules tressautant faisant frémir ses cheveux blonds.

- Hé... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se releva et s'approcha du plus jeune avant de s'accroupir près de lui. Sa longue main aux doigts calleux se posa sur son épaule tremblotante.

- T'inquiète pas... on sortira bientôt... t'as froid ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer de trembler, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

- Gus...

La main du bassiste secoua un peu l'épaule de son ami. Comme celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas, le brun prit les choses en main.  
Il attrapa les poignets du batteur et écarta les mains du visage de ce dernier, avec douceur mais fermement.  
Pâle et tremblant, Gustav paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses yeux tressautaient d'un coté et de l'autre, sans s'arrêter, comme fous, et il mordait ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Gus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Le batteur semblait essayer de parler, mais son souffle trop faible mourrait dans sa gorge, et les minces filets de sons qu'il arrivait à émettre étaient trop bas pour que le brun les entende correctement. Il se pencha donc vers lui, à la fois pour l'écouter et le soutenir.

- G...Ge...Geor...g-g...

- Oui, je suis là, t'en fais pas.

- ...p-pars...pars p-...pas...

- Non non... je pars pas...

L'effort que le batteur avait fourni pour parler semblait l'avoir vidé de ses forces et il s'écroula contre le mur.  
Georg le rattrapa in extremis avant que sa tête ne percute l'acier, et il s'assit rapidement, glissant ses jambes autours du blond pour mieux le soutenir.

Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Gustav s'était évanouis, ils étaient tout les deux coincés dans cet ascenseur, aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur...  
La panique commença doucement, mais sûrement, à s'insinuer en lui.  
Mais le bassiste essaya de la contenir de toutes ses forces, après tout lui n'avait rien, alors que Gus ne semblait pas trop en point...  
C'était étrange... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être claustrophobe... sa mère l'était, il savait donc reconnaître les symptômes (chose que je ne sais pas faire, alors bon je fais ça au feeling... par contre si quelqu'un s'y connaît, surtout ne soyez pas vexés par mon ignorance s'il vous plait "). Et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années à présent... mais c'était vrai que Gustav ne parlait jamais beaucoup de lui-même... et il était vraiment très doué pour cacher ce genre de choses...  
Le brun baissa les yeux sur son ami et l'observa. Une vague de tendresse afflua vers lui quand il se rendit compte que Gus n'était plus évanouis, mais seulement endormis. Ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières fermées, et son souffle s'était fait plus rapide et irrégulier. Il rêvait.  
Lentement le regard du bassiste glissa le long des mâchoires bien dessinées, sur l'arrondi des sourcils, la courbe du nez, la douceur des lèvres...  
L'adolescent sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées. Non, il ne fallait pas. Personne, et surtout pas Gus, ne devait jamais savoir. Ça allait passer... c'est vrai qu'il attendait depuis longtemps que ça passe... mais ça allait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre...  
En attendant, pas question de penser à ça alors que Gus était si faible, et si dépendant.

Un mouvement contre son torse lui fit abaisser le regard, le rouge toujours aux joues. Le batteur bougeait doucement contre lui, et finit par entrouvrir les paupières. Son regard se posa sur Georg et celui vit ses bonnes résolutions s'enfuirent loin...très loin...  
Les prunelles brillantes, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fixe et sombre... quelque chose de terriblement tentant se dégageait du blond affalé contre son ami.  
Déglutissant avec difficulté, le bassiste détourna le regard.

- Ca...hum...ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Gustav ne répondit pas. A la place il se souleva maladroitement et vint nicher son nez dans le cou du brun.

- Tu sens bon...

- Q-quoi ? Je sens... quoi ?! OO

- Bon... tu sens bon... une odeur de... chaud...

- Ch... ch... chaud ?

Sans qu'il le veuille, la voix de Georg partit dans les aigus sur la fin du mot quand il sentit très nettement les lèvres de son (plus trop) ami contre sa peau. Il en était encore à se demander si Gustav était bien conscient des sous-entendus qu'il faisait, quand un long frisson lui parcourus le dos. Le batteur venait de faire glisser sensuellement ses lèvres contre sa jugulaire, et son sang se mit à pulser fortement dans celle-ci.  
Le bruit lancinant de son sang battant dans sa tête, de sa respiration soudain haletante, l'empêchait de penser clairement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sentir ces lèvres qu'il avait si longtemps désirées parcourir sa peau, c'était tout simplement délicieux...  
Et se fut juste innommable quand ces mêmes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Elles glissaient sur les siennes avec tant de fluidité que ça en devenait difficilement soutenable. Un gémissement rauque de plaisir et de frustration lui échappa, et le blond en profita pour lu mordiller la lèvre inférieur avec délice.  
N'en pouvant plus, Georg lui attrapa la nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans les courtes mèches blondes, glissant sa langue avec autorité dans cette bouche tant convoitée, les paupières crispées et refusant de s'ouvrir de peur de tout voir s'évanouir dans le néant.  
Leurs langues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre avec volupté, jouant sensuellement contre leurs dents et leurs joues, étouffant leurs halètements de plaisir et leurs gémissements sensuels.  
Lorsque le baiser prit fin, et que Georg ouvrit lentement les paupières pour regarder le batteur, il eut l'impression que son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre une demi seconde auparavant, s'arrêtait soudainement de battre. Le blond le fixait à travers ses cils, les yeux brillant de désir contenu, les lèvres encore rouges de leur baiser, la respiration un peu trop rapide...  
Une onde de plaisir mêlée d'angoisse traversa l'échine (du diable ! désolée, c'était faible là...) du brun, et celui-ci du refermer les yeux un instant sous la force de la multitude de pensées qui affluaient en désordre dans son esprit.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça... Gus n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes, ce serait profiter de sa vulnérabilité... c'était son ami... il ne pouvait pas...  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il eut juste le temps de lever les mains alors que le blond se penchait déjà de nouveau sur lui. Les paumes à plat sur son torse, le bassiste le repoussa avec douceur, mais fermeté.

- Gus... tu... t-tu sais pas ce q-que tu fais... il-il faut p-pas...

Un silence se fit entre les deux adolescents, avant que finalement le batteur fixe son regard enfiévré sur le brun.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il colla de nouveau ses lèvres à celles du bassiste. Et toutes les bonnes résolutions de ce dernier s'envolèrent quand il sentit la main du blond sur son torse, glisser le long de ses pectoraux, frôler ses côtes, effleurer ses abdominaux, caresser avec douceur ses hanches...  
C'était trop bon, et Georg n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à résister à ses bas instinct... il était faible, l'avait toujours été, et tanpis si la suite se promettait difficile.  
Alors il laissa sa langue s'enrouler autours de celle du batteur, il glissa de nouveau ses longs doigts dans ses courts cheveux, il le tira au plus près de son corps, pour le sentir enfin contre lui.  
Et bientôt, sans qu'il sache exactement comment ça c'était passé, Gustav se retrouva a califourchon au-dessus de lui, ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses longs cheveux lisses, et ses lèvres à lui, Georg, parcourant la peau satinée du batteur. Sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines, sous ses lèvres, sa gorge vibrer à chaque gémissement rauque, la chaleur de son corps collé au sien... les deux adolescents eurent bientôt de plus en plus de mal à supporter leurs excitations respectives.  
Gustav finit par glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de son (à présent) amant, et le lui retira en douceur, avant d'enlever le sien de la même manière. (Sasha qui s'absente quelques minutes, le temps d'aller attraper son pot de Nut', et un ptite cuillère )  
Les lèvres du bassiste courent sur son torse imberbe, le faisant frissonner et gémir d'envie. Cette langue qui lui effleura le mamelon... sans ce rendre compte de son geste, le blond donna un soudain coup de hanche pour se rapprocher de son adorable tortionnaire. Le mouvement colla leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, mettant en contact leur entrejambes tendues sous leur jeans.  
Un halètement rauque de Georg retentit, et sans pouvoir se contrôler il entreprit de frotter leur désirs leur contre l'autre, son souffle entrecoupé de gémissements collé contre les clavicule de son amant. Répondant à ses avances, celui-ci se mit à son tour à onduler sensuellement au dessus du bassiste, la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés de plaisir.  
Plaisir qui montait d'ailleurs à une allure folle, sans que les deux adolescents ne puissent la contrôler. Et pourtant ils avaient envie de plus... de tellement plus...

- A-Attends... j'ai trop...t-trop envie...de...

La voix, à la fois rauque et plaintive de plaisir, de Gustav résonna aux oreilles du brun, qui tentait vainement de s'empêcher de gémir en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne pu cependant retenir une plainte de frustration quand il sentit l'autre se relever, le privant de sa chaleur.  
Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le plaisir, le bassiste cru un instant manquer d'air. Gustav venait de faire tomber son jean sur le sol, et entreprenait de faire de même avec son caleçon sous le regard ébahis de son amant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva à genoux entre devant le brun, ses doigts occupés à lui déboutonner le jean, que celui-ci réussi à reconnecter ses neurones.  
En quelques secondes Georg se retrouva les fesses nues, posées sur le sol, gémissant de nouveau, alors que son batteur préféré ondulait à nouveau de son bassin nu contre le sien, leurs érections (vous remarquerez que j'ai tenu jusqu'ici SANS écrire THE mot tant attendu XP) douloureuses tendues l'unes contre l'autres.

- G-georg...si...sil te pl...s'il te plait...

La vue d'un Gus plus qu'excité, les joues rouge de plaisir et les yeux assombris de désir (Ouaaaa la rime quoi ! XD), à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ses cuisses nues brillantes de sueur, le dos cambré, une moue de plaisir entravée de frustration sur le visage, acheva le bassiste (pas littéralement hein...).  
Et lorsque son fantasme incarné (pas que de lui d'ailleurs..."bave bave") attrapa sa main et entreprit de lui lécher avec application ses doigts calleux, il crut réellement défaillir.  
Il se reprit néanmoins, et fit lentement glisser ses doigts humides le long du torse du blond qui geignit sous le contact, avant de titiller doucement son intimité.  
Envahit par le plaisir, le batteur se tortillait sous la caresse impudique de ces phalanges inquisitrices, gémissant de frustration.

- Nnnn... p-plus...teplai...haaaaan...

- Sois pas aussi impatient... ça en devient presque indécent...

Un halètement plus prononcé annonça au bassiste que son amant risquait de ne plus tenir très longtemps, et il l'observa avec un doux sourire, qui s'incurva quelque peu en une moue goguenarde.

- Haaaaaaaan !!!

Le gémissement de pur plaisir résonna dans l'habitacle, alors que le blond se cambrait brutalement sous l'intrusion de ce doigt en lui. C'était trop bon, trop bon... il se perdait dans ce plaisir qui lui courait sous la peau, dans les veines, et ondulait sans plus aucune retenue sur la main du bassiste, qui entreprit de le préparer le plus délicatement possible.  
Mais la délicatesse, ce n'était pas apparemment ce que cherchait Gustav, car bientôt ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et désordonnés, et les gémissements rauques totalement incontrôlés.

- ...p-plus...j'en v-veux plus...Geoooorg... putaaaaain...

Le brun, finit par retirer ses doigts, et eu à peine le temps de se redresser un peu contre le mur, que le batteur venait déjà se coller à lui, les mains par terre, le soutenant alors qu'il abaissait son bassin vers celui de son amant. Ce dernier lui attrapa les hanches, au moment ou son érection heurtait les fesses du blond. Soufflant profondément pour se calmer, il entreprit de pénétrer le plus lentement possible son compagnon, mais son étroitesse si divine, et ses gémissements rauque ne l'aidait pas. Il eut encore plus de mal que Gustav lui gémis à l'oreille d'une voix rendue encore plus grave par le désir et le frustration :

- Vas-y...j'ai tellement envie de toi...

- Je veux pas...te faire de...mal...

- Mais ça fais pas...mal...hummm... c'est trop...

Ces paroles moururent dans un geignement quelque peu aigu alors qu'il s'empala de lui-même sur la hampe dressée de son partenaire. Submergés pas le plaisir, ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Avant que d'un faible mouvement de hanches de Georg, le plaisir les ensevelisse de nouveau.  
C'était si doux et en même temps si brutal, cette danse cachée de tous, ces mouvements saccadés, ces spasmes de plaisir pur, ces tremblements convulsifs qui parcouraient les nerfs, ces halètements, ces gémissements, ces geignements, ces cris, rauque et aigus à la fois...  
Ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre comme jamais ils ne s'étaient perdus auparavant.  
Et pourtant... tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver...  
A bout de souffle, il reprirent leurs esprits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, perdus encore dans les limbes du plaisir diffus dans leurs corps.

Seuls dans cet ascenseur.

- Tu regrettes ?

- ...non...

- ...

- ...et toi ?

- ...non plus...

- ...

- Tu sais...tout ça...

- ...n'aurait jamais du arriver...oui je sais...

- Et pourtant...

- ...oui...

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Leurs respirations se calmèrent, tout comme les battements de leurs cœurs. Et bientôt, le désir de leurs regards, ne laissa place qu'à de la tendresse.

- On se rhabille ?

- Oui.

Car après tout... beaucoup de choses qui ne devraient jamais arriver, finissent bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre...

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi tout 


End file.
